Archer
"An archer is as quick as a fox and has the eyes of an eagle. Even though archers may look cold hearted and distant, they fight for nature and possess a vast amount of knowledge that they use to their advantage. Their ancient lore includes knowledge about poison and toxins and using the energy in nature. Archers use their weapons in close combat and long range combat with lethal accuracy." ''~Nostale UK. About Archer The Archer class emphazises on far ranged combat and its skills are effective at taking out single targets from a ranged distance. Besides its powerful ranged skills, it is the fastest class. This proves it to be a great job for killing enemy targets using the hit and run technique. The Archer is also capable of dealing a decent amount of AoE(Area of Effect) damage. The Archer's weapons are the bow and arrow and daggers. The Archer's four specialists are: *Ranger *Assassin *Destroyer *Wildkeeper *Fire Cannoneer *Scout *Demon Hunter *Avenging Angel Archer Specialists *Ranger **Main Lv. 36+ **Job Lv. 20+ *Assassin **Main Lv. 46+ **Job Lv. 35+ *Destroyer **Main Lv. 55+ **Job Lv. 50+ *Wildkeeper **Main Lv. 65+ **Job Lv. 55+ *Fire Cannoneer **Main Lv. 75+ (to obtain it in the raid draco) **Job Lv. 65+ *Scout *Main Lv. 80+ **Job Lv. 70+ *Demon Hunter **Main Lv. 80+ (To attend to the caligor raid) **Job Lv. 70+ *Avenging Angel **Main Lv. 80+ (To attend Witch Laurena raid) **No job level Skills These are a list of skills used by the Archer job: '''Archery' Element: None Job Lv. 0 Description: Basic attack skill for archers Effect: Ranged attack +20 CP: 0 Distance: 8 cells Target: Selected Cast Time: 0.0 seconds Cooldown: 0.8 seconds Mp Cost: 0 Dagger Stab Element: None Job Lv. 0 Description: Basic 2nd weapon attack skill for archer Effect:'''Melee attack power +15 '''CP: 0 Distance: 1 cell Target: Selected Cast Time: 0.4 seconds Cooldown: 0.8 seconds Mp Cost: 0 Elaborate Shot Element: None Job Lv. 1 Description: Causes additional ranged damage with high critical rate Effect: Ranged attack +180 CP: 5 Distance: 8 cells Target: Selected Cast Time: 0.0 seconds Cooldown: 5 seconds Mp Cost: 12 Cost: 6,300 Gold Intoxicate Dagger Element: None Job Lv. 1 Description: Put venom on a dagger. Requires intoxicate herb Effect: ''' For 600 seconds there is a 70% chance to create Paralyzing Toxic: Close and Remote Attack Power decreased to (Caster's Lv.) for 60 seconds. '''CP: 8 Distance: Self Target: Selected Cast Time: 0.0 seconds Cooldown: 30 seconds Mp Cost: 80 Cost: 6,300 Gold Turning Count Element: None Job Lv. 1 Description: Uses auxiliary dagger to stop enemy movement Effect: Melee attack +120, 65% chance to cast move disabled: (unable to move for 8 seconds) CP: 10 Distance: Self Target: All in 1 cell Cast Time: 0.0 seconds Cooldown: 15 seconds Mp Cost: 20 Cost: 6,300 Gold Short Stabbing Element: None Job Lv. 3 Description: Adds additional attack power to auxiliary dagger Effect: Melee attack power +100, increase probability for fatal attack +70% CP: 4 Distance: 1 Cell Target: Selected Cast Time: 0.0 seconds Cooldown: 10 seconds Mp Cost: 20 Cost: 7,425 Gold Fast Shooting Element: Fire Job Lv. 4 Description: Shoots 3 arrows continuously Effect: Ranged attack +300, fire element +100 CP: 5 Distance: 8 Cells Target: Selected Cast Time: 0.0 seconds Cooldown: 25 seconds Mp Cost: 30 Cost: 8,064 Gold Target Legs Element: None Job Lv. 5 Description: Attacks enemy's legs to slow them down Effect: Remote Attack Power increased by 100, 80% chance to create Wounded Leg: (Movement speed is decreased by 50% for 10 seconds) CP: 10 Distance: 7 Cells Target: Selected Cast Time: 0.6 seconds Cooldown: 13 seconds Mp Cost: 25 Cost: 8,700 Gold Detoxify Technique ''' '''Element: None Job Lv. 5 Description: Remove venom from target. Requires detoxify herb Effect: None CP: 5 Distance: Self Target: Selected Cast Time: 0.1 seconds Cooldown: 5 seconds Mp Cost: 70 Cost: 8,700 Gold Intoxicate Arrowhead ''' '''Element: None Job Lv. 5 Description: Place venom on an arrow for a certain time Effect: ''' For 300 seconds there is a 20% chance to create Defence neutralizing toxic: Every Defence Power in decreased by (Caster Lv. * 2) for 30 seconds '''CP: 8 Distance: Self Target: Selected Cast Time: 0.1 seconds Cooldown: 40 seconds Mp Cost: 100 Cost: 8,700 Gold Intense Shot Element: Fire Job Lv. 6 Description: Deals higher damage in long range attacks Effect: Ranged attack +100, fire element +70 CP: 6 Distance: 10 Cells Target: Selected Cast Time: 0.2 seconds Cooldown: 15 seconds Mp Cost: 15 Cost: 9,360 Gold Ritual of Hawk ''' '''Element: None Job Lv. 6 Description: Increases hit-rate and attack power Effect: 100% chance to cast Ritual of Hawk: (Increase all attack power +45, Increase target level for all attacks +15 for 180 seconds) CP: 10 Distance: Self Target: Self & Pet Cast Time: 0.1 seconds Cooldown: 35 seconds Mp Cost: 150 Cost: 9,360 Gold Piercing Shot Element: Light Job Lv. 7 Description: Pierces enemies, and give a critical attack in a line Effect: Ranged attack +100, increase probability for fatal attack 80%, light element +40 CP: 12 Distance: 8 Cells Target: Special Cast Time: 0.2 seconds Cooldown: 15 seconds Mp Cost: 25 Cost: 10,044 Gold Jump Shot Element: None Job Lv. 7 Description: Attacks in the air to cause damage to the enemy in front without penalty Effect: Ranged attack +150, while attack from range, there is no melee penalty CP: 6 Distance: 5 Cells Target: All in 1 Cell Cast Time: 0.0 seconds Cooldown: 15 seconds Mp Cost: 20 Cost: 10,044 Gold Overhead Shooting Element: Water Job Lv. 8 Description: Send a shower of arrows around the target Effect: Ranged attack +130 CP: 15 Distance: 7 Cells Target: All in 2 Cells Cast Time: 0.0 seconds Cooldown: 18 seconds Mp Cost: 55 Cost: 10,752 Gold Death Charging ''' '''Element: None Job Lv. 11 Description: Increases the power of the next attack Effect: Ranged attack +250 CP: 12 Distance: Self Target: Selected Cast Time: 1.0 seconds Cooldown: 30 seconds Mp Cost: 100 Cost: 14,105 Gold Haste Element: None Job Lv. 12 Description: Speed up for a short time Effect: 100% chance to cast haste: (Movement speed is increase by 2, shows bodies in several images) CP: 15 Distance: Self Target: Selected Cast Time: 0.1 seconds Cooldown: 360 seconds Mp Cost: 200 Cost: 14976 Gold Pros & Cons Pros *A high amount of damage while in far range *Fastest of all the classes *An average amount of HP and MP *Decent amount of AoE damage *Said to be the best at PVP combat *Said to be the in-between class of the swordsman and sorcerer. Cons *Main weapon requires reagent in order to work *Bad at close range attacks *Low damage in melee combat Spare Weapon An Archer's spare weapon is it's Dagger. The Archer uses the Dagger when it is out of arrows and/or the enemy target is in close range. Category:Weapon Strategy